Why are you stealing my clothes
by EndOfSpringFlowers
Summary: Sentence prompt :"why are you stealing my clothes" I suck at summaries, sorry!


No powers AU  
**

Danny was passed out on his bed . after 4 days of no sleep and around $50 something dollars wasted on cheap espresso coffee shots , as well as studying for Aerospace engineering finals and working as a barista and cashier at a nearby cafe. He was thankfully finished and finally taking a well deserved rest.

He shifted in bed as he heard an item fall in the kitchen.

 ** _'Weird , tucker shouldn't be back from his shift at work till at least 10 pm'_** Danny thought. But after no sleep and enough information stored in his brain to leave him content and assured that he had passed his finals , he decided to ignore it.

Then he heard another bang in the hallway leading to his room and decided he should probably worry.

As he reached for his contact lenses , he heard his door creak open. "Shit,shit,shit", a feminine sounding voice called out, and he heard his drawers being opened and shut. Danny stayed still, hoping the intruder had overlooked him. Danny grabbed his glasses, deciding that contacts would take up too much time to put in.

Danny decided to take action. Sleep deprived, and annoyed at the intruder , he stood up from his bed, and quietly stalked past the shadow standing by his drawer. Pushing the glasses up he grabbed a bat Tucker kept for intruder alerts only, not that either would willingly use it for any sports related activity.

He kept quiet as he kept going towards his bedroom door , and when he finally reached it he switched the lights on and held the bat ready , incase the stranger decided to attack.

As the lights flickered on , Danny was expecting an angry ,clad in black man ready to fight. But instead he met a girl , in just her bra and underwear, trying her damned hardest to make his shorts stay on her slim waist.

"Oh no" , she said , barely audible.

"Uh…. why are you stealing my clothes?'' , Danny blushed as he tried to keep his eyes from roaming her smooth skin.

" Look , i'm so sorry , please don't call the police, i just needed clothes, i got drunk and i have the worst hangover but i still feel drunk, and i woke up in a random dorm without my own clothing , and i thought was on my apartment floor so i walked to what i _thought_ was my room , but it was here, and i thought this was my place. And i'm just so so so sorry, oh god."

For a while , Danny just stood and stared at her, not entirely sure what to do.

There was a black haired semi-inebriated almost naked girl in his room. And while yes he had had sex before and in fact had seen a naked girl up close and personal before, it had been a long while since the last time he had looked one (excluding porn of course).

So Danny stayed still, and eventually the girl grabbed a shirt of his , and gave up on the baggy shorts and walked into Danny's bathroom. Danny took the chance of her leaving the room to fix himself, and sit on the bed.

She came out in his shirt, a simple white shirt with a red dot in the middle with the word "Fenton" in white. He felt a tug on his heart , as she glared slightly "are you done staring?". "Im sorry, just , you're.." , "A girl? Half naked? " her tone had an edge to it , annoyance clearly laced into her words.

"You're pretty.." he mumbled. He blushed, as he shifted his gaze to her face, and saw she had red tinting her pale cheeks.

She opened her mouth to speak, when Danny's bedroom door opened.  
"Danny , Get out here! I hear there's some goth chick walking around half-", Tucker was cut off, as he stopped next to Danny.

"Oh my god , Did you get laid? Without telling me?!"

It'd been a week since the incident, and Danny couldn't get the girl,Sam, out of his mind. He'd let her keep his shirt stating he had plenty due to his parents custom print Fenton T-shirts. She'd reluctantly accepted and apologized for snapping at him and breaking into his home.

"Excuse me?"

 ** _'Oh god'_** ,Danny thought.

He turned to see her, dressed in a black tank top that was cut off at her midriff showing off her belly button piercing , and dark blue ripped jeans. Her makeup was dark and her lips were a lilac color and made her smirk look angelic.

"Hiya danny."

"S-sam, hi ,when can i take you, NO! What can i make you , i meant , sorry".

"Look , i just wanted to apologize , and i wanted to know if you'd like to go out? Obviously not to get a cup of coffee, but maybe a movie or ?", she smiled at him , and no matter how cheesy it sounds, he definitely felt butterflies.

They exchanged phone numbers , and as she turned around she looked back and gave him a sly grin, "don't worry about waiting till the third date either, you've already seen me almost naked."

Danny felt his face go red , and kept a shy grin as he continued his work.


End file.
